


Do's This Look Normal To You?

by jjokkomi



Series: Evil Is As Evil Do's [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a normal human being. Or maybe not.





	Do's This Look Normal To You?

“So what you’re saying is that Do Kyungsoo is a normal human being?” Chanyeol questions.

“As normal as any of us are at least,” Jongin explains, nodding his head and taking a bite of his pizza.

It’s the weekend and weekends mean pigging out at Joonmyun’s house while they still don’t have anything to study for yet. In a week or so they’ll officially be swamped with work from all their teachers. But for now they can still waste away a weekend playing video games and pranking their neighbors.

“I’m calling bullshit,” Sehun declares bluntly, giving him a skeptical look. “That kid is not normal.”

Jongin frowns at the younger boy, watching as several others share nods of agreement. And honestly he doesn’t quite get how everyone thinks Kyungsoo is evil.

Sure he glares a lot, but Jongdae let it slip that the boy is as blind as a bat. He’s not glaring per say, just intensely squinting.

Kyungsoo hasn’t spoken more than five words to anyone other than himself and his best friend since school started a week and a half ago, and yet the entire campus thinks he’s already plotting world domination.

“I mean, sure, he mumbles to himself sometimes and I have no idea what he’s talking about. But he’s not evil! I swear!”

“Fine, if he’s so normal, invite him to come with us to the mall,” Chanyeol speaks up and Jongin almost chokes on his pizza.

“What? Why?” he splutters, biting his lip nervously because he honestly doesn’t know how Kyungsoo does with a group of people. He’s only ever seen him with Jongdae. Even when he passes by his classrooms (by accident of course) there’s no one sitting near him.

“If he’s normal, we’ll be able to tell by hanging out with him,” the elder explains with a shrug, paying more attention to the video game he and Yifan are playing.

“But what if he says no?” he questions quietly, worried that Kyungsoo will immediately decline the invitation. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to go to crowded malls.

Kyungsoo barely even talks. It’s usually Jongdae doing all the talking and the younger boy nodding his head and inserting a comment here and there. In fact, Jongin has never had a one on one conversation in person with him before. He texts him sometimes but Kyungsoo isn’t much of a texter either.

“Well then obviously he’s not normal. What kind of teenager doesn’t want to go to the mall and mooch off Joonmyun?” Minseok pipes up with a smile, Joonmyun frowning when Sehun says he wants some new shoes.

“I’m not buying any of you anything, get your own money,” Joonmyun mutters, crossing his arms and ignoring Sehun’s whining.

“Okay, but you have to buy Kyungsoo whatever he wants, or he’ll probably send a hit out on you.”

Jongin frowns, grabbing his phone and discreetly exiting the room for some peace and quiet. Nervously he glances down at his phone, searching for Kyungsoo’s number and hovering over the call button.

He honestly doesn’t know why he’s scared to talk to the freshman. He’s the hyung, if anything Kyungsoo should be scared of him.

Sighing he hits the call button, bringing his phone to his ear and waiting for someone to answer.

\--

Malls are crowded places where sometimes human beings go to waste all their hard earned money on trivial things like video games and overpriced food. At least that’s what Kyungsoo thinks.

He doesn’t like malls, because people are loud and he hates loud places. But Jongdae thinks malls are fun and had accepted Jongin’s invitation before he could tackle him to the ground.

So now they’re in an overcrowded food court trying to spot Kim Jongin and his group of friends.

The only good thing about being out in public is that most people have no idea who he is and don’t cower in fear. Which is nice, but they also have no idea what personal space is and when someone bumps into him from behind he almost falls on his face causing Jongdae to cackle like the wicked witch of the east.

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep you asshole,” he mutters, glaring at his best friend but of course if anyone is immune to his looks, it’s Kim Jongdae.

“Please, you’ve been threatening me since we were five Kyungsoo. You’re about as harmless as a caterpillar.” Jongdae scoffs before grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowds of people.

“I’ll have you know some caterpillars are venomous.”

“If you haven’t killed me yet, I’m sure I’m safe.”

Kyungsoo pouts because he’s right.

Quietly he lets the elder lead them through the food court, trying not to trip on his own two feet. Luckily he’s only led towards some burger place where there isn’t as long a line compared to the subway.

“Do you want to share a burger?” Jongdae questions and he nods his head, not entirely hungry.

“I want my own drink,” he mumbles, getting a nod from Jongdae. Bored he looks around, trying to see if he can spot a certain teleporter but he doesn’t see him.

Just as he’s about to voice that maybe this is a prank and Jongin wasn’t going to show up,he does, literally popping out of now where leaving him to shriek, the ground around them shaking causing Jongin to fall on his butt along with several other people.

“Holy shit! I’m sorry!” Jongin apologizes, getting up from the ground and not knowing if he should hug the younger boy for scaring the living shit out of him or laugh at the bug eyed look he’s sporting.

Most of his friends are used to him popping out of nowhere, so they usually don’t have the kind of reaction he just got out of Kyungsoo. They also don’t cause a tiny tremor throughout the mall.

Kyungsoo squawks at him, shouting out random words that he can’t make sense of before shrieking and stomping over to the nearest empty table and dropping into a chair, slapping his own face before putting his head down with a loud thud.

Confused, he looks towards Jongdae who is running his hand over his face while muttering to himself as well.

Frowning he looks towards his friends who are all sporting concerned or terrified faces.

“Normal human being, huh?” Chanyeol questions and Jongin’s shoulders deflate in defeat.

He’s really got to stop apparating everywhere.


End file.
